Inside Look at the People of Azeroth
by Lunapanda
Summary: Ever wonder what some people hate, like, were like in their youth, how they changed? YES? Well, then you can take a look here at the interviews of some of the residents of Azeroth! NO? Well, then you don't have to read. You're missing out on random people's lives, though...
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEY! It's me again. Before I go and finish Samanthaa's story (writer's block SUCKS), I am gonna have "interviews" with all my WoW characters so you may understand them better and laugh at me for actually doing this...**

**Anway, character #1: DARKBLOSSOM (a.k.a. my main level 85 Unholy/Blood Death Knight)!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**What is your name?**

My name is Darkblossom Bloodthorn.

**What kind of name is that?**

The kind I recieved as a death knight of the Lich King. *shudders* Bastard.

**Assuming you hate him?**

Yes, very much so.

**We all do. Anyway, do you have any _living_ relatives?**

Yes. I have a sister, named Silvestria Leafblade and my daughter with my deceased husband. Her name is Saphirra Oakheart, because she took on her father's name.

**Cool. And where does your loyalty lie within Azeroth?**

First and foremost: My sister and daughter. Then it would be Wintergarde, Dragonblight, where I was raised. Then it would be with the Alliance and the Ebon Blade. Oh! And the Cenarion Circle/Expidition!

**Why with the druids?**

Before I was killed, maimed, tortured, and twisted into... this... I was training to be a druid. And because I had the marks of the leaf on my face, I was supposedley part of some prophecy to protect and save my people.

**Wow! A prophecy! What happens now, because you're... well... dead, in a sense. (No offense)**

None taken. And turns out there is another druid name Lunia Thistlewood that also has the leaf marks, so the prophecy is saved.

**Any thing that you particually like?**

I love the druidic traditions! They are so peaceful, and even though I lost my connection with nature, I still participate. The druids don't mind! I also love using Path of the Frost. It's quite useful. Oh, and Army of the Dead. That's always fun in battlegrounds. Oh and my traveling companion, a bronze drake Cragnormu, is easily annoyed by his nickname. It's hilarious!

**Which is...?**

Nugget. Don't ask...

**OOOkay... Dislikes?**

MY. STUPID. GHOUL. BRAINMUNCHER. He is soooooooo unintelligent and has slomost gotten me killed more than once. I also hate the Scourge for obvious reasons, and the demons because they blinded my sister and accidentally gave her demon sight. HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT!? Oh and I very much dislike the Horde, especially Sylvanas. She has turned into the very thing she wanted to destroy, and I highly disagree with her use of valkry.

**Anything else?**

Nah, not really. Oh wait! Don't launch yourself recklessly into battle, children. You'll end up dead, or undead, depending on your enemy.

* * *

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Darkblossom! Let's give her a hand!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, our next guest is DA-DA-DA-DAAAAAAAAA:**

**Samanthaa, my level 44 Protection/Holy Paladin! (Don't judge, I'm trying to level her...)**

* * *

**What is your name?**

My name is Samanthaa Lillian Parkington.

**Where do you fare from?**

I was born and raised in Strahnbrad until I was 18. Then, I lived in Lordearon while Arthas trained me to be a paladin. Now, I live in Stormwind Keep as the ambassodor of Stormwind.

**Do you, like many others, hate Arthas?**

Well, sorta. He was attempting to save his people, but went the totally opposite direction. And he trained me, so I sorta owe him for being a high-ranking paladin of the Argent Dawn and the Argent Crusade. I _do,_ however, hate Ner'zhul with a burning passion. He was the one who sent the Scourge that killed my parents and home.

**I am so sorry. But, do you have any _living_ relatives?**

Yes. I have a sister, named Trina. She's a Holy priest. She was only 5 when Strahnbrad was attacked, and I had no clue where she was until I got to Stormwind. I also have twins: a daughter named Rossalie and a son named Liam.

**Cool. And where does your loyalty lie within Azeroth?**

With my sister, obviously. I am also loyal to what is left of Lordearon (living, though... not filled wth undead). My loyalty also lies with the Alliance and Stormwind, more specifically. I am also a high-ranking paladin of the Argent Dawn, the Argent Crusade, and what remains of the Silver Hand.

**Wow. Tons of loyalty. Anyway, you mentioned you are an ambassador, right?**

Yes. Although, I don't understand politics...

**Then how are you an ambassador?**

They needed a replacement for "Lady Prestor" (stupid dragons...) and I already knew Varian.

**How?**

I met him while going to a meeting in Lordearon... and by "met" I mean "oh shit I accidentally ran into the freaking king of Stormwind".

**Some people actually believe that you and the king... like... each other. Is that true?**

BY ALL MEANS NO. I don't think I like Varian enough to withstand him and his "THE ALLIANCE WILL PREVAIL, KILL THE HORDE" stuff. Him and I cannot _stand_ each other.

**... But you guys got married and had twins...**

...(no comment)...

**Well?**

In my defense the only reason I ended up with children is because we drank... _waaaaaaay _too much.

**_Awkwarddddd... _Any thing that you particually like?**

I love annoying Varian. It's too fun to watch him get embarressed, although I have to be careful he doesn't go all gladiator and kill me (he won't, though)... Oh, and I also like the paladin traditions and the Light itself. Oh, and being reckless and having a good fight is always fun. And the Justice Set from the Classic raids! Soooooo nice...

**Dislikes?**

GARROSH FREAKING' HELLSCREAM! The stupid oaf can't go two seconds without being a total dick! Sorry... Anyway, I also dislike that stupid attitude of Varian's. I also hate the Scourge and useless, pointless wars. I also have this _tiny_ little phobia of spiders.

**Anything else?**

I have this weird ability that sends me into what the paladins know as the Spirit World. If I have a memory that is deep inside me and too strong, it will throw me into an unconcious state where I can speak to the dead, in a sense. However, I learned how to control it, now.

**Cool. Any other messages?**

Yes. I- *hears yelling* GARROSH HELLSCREAM STOP FIGHTING WITH VARIAN! VARIAN, DO NOT USE SHALAMAYNE! NO, DO NOT- Oh, by the freakin' Light... *gets out sword and shield and runs over to break up the fight*

* * *

**That was Samanthaa, ladies and gents! Now, let's give her some good luck wishes... I think she'll need them...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next character on my list is...**

**Aguasong, my High Elf Arcane/Frost mage!**

* * *

**What is your name?**

My name is Aguasong Starblade. Excuse, me, it's Aguasong Sunstrider.

**Wait... isn't "Sunstrider"-**

Yes. I did marry Kael'thas Sunstrider.

**Wow... how did your mother react?**

... Let's not discuss that...

**Okay... So, what other relatives do you have that are still living?**

My mother, Luniiaa Starblade, of course. I also have a sister who is the actual biological child of my parents. She is a blood elf named Tyridori. Oh, and Kael'thas and I adopted three kids (listed oldest to youngest): our son, Theron (a blood elf hunter), our daughter, Luna (a blood elf mage), and our other daughter, Okra (an orc shaman). Also, I recently gave birth to me and Kael's biological son. His named is Morandian, in honor of my grandfather.

**... an orc?**

Luna made me and Kael adopt her because Okra was Luna's friend while they were orphans.

**And what of you father? Who was he?**

He was the magi the Sin'dorei know as Dar'khan Drakthir.

**Seriously?**

Yes.

**Wait, so you are not Luniiaa's actual daughter?**

My parents married secretly. One day, they were drawing pictures of what their children could possibly look like. About a week later, my father was practicing a re-animation spell, so he could bring his weapon to life and test something. The spell accidently shot the picture of a blond haired child. That was me. Everything would have been okay, except for one thing: I counldn't speak. I was mute. And I was a powerful mage, for the drawing they drew was of a powerful mage who inherited my father's powers. My mother hid me to keep me safe. Thus, I was sorta clueless about the world. After many times of trying to talk, a apprentice mage had found a spell. I could talk again.

**Woah. Talk about a weird childhood.**

Tell me about it...

**So, where does your loyalty lie?**

Kael'thas and my children. I love them too much. I am also allied with the high elves and Dalaran, more specifically the Kirin Tor.

**What do you like, exactly?**

I love reading. I used to read so much as a child, because I couldn't talk. I would read anything from spell books to fairytales. Of course, I love my family. I also love Eversong Woods and Magister's Terrace, because they are so beautiful. I also love the stars. And dancing, even though I am terrible at it.

**What do you hate, then?**

I hate the Horde. I think I could tolerate it more if Garrosh was to go jump off a cliff. I also hate mage hunters (for obvious reasons). Demons are also on this list, as well as the Wretched. Poor souls...

**Wait, didn't you work for Lor'themar, though?**

I only did that so I could find out what happened to my father. The "Reagent Lord" never kept his promise, even after I infiltrated Tempest Keep and stopped the "bandits" in Shattrah. Stupid bastard...

**Wow. Don't like him, do you?**

Nope. That's why I make fun of him so much!

**Any other messages you wanna shout out?**

Yes. This goes out to the ranger-general of Silvermoon, Halduron Brightwing. STOP THREATENING MY SON BEFORE I FROSTBOLT YOUR ASS! JUST BECAUSE HE IS A LOWER RANK THAN YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU TAKE YOUR EGO OUT ON HIM! GO BOTHER MY MOTHER IF YOU WANT TO DO THAT! (Sorry, mother...)

* * *

**Yay, Aguasong! You just got the award for longest interview ever!**

**BTW people, I personally have nothing against Halduron Brightwing. I just made Aguasong's mother, Luniiaa, his enemy, due to the fact that Luniiaa wanted to be ranger-general. Also, Theron has a habit of getting into arguements with the ranger-general about rank and senority...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, readers, here is Luniiaa, my high elf ranger!**

* * *

**What is your name?**

My name is Luniiaa Starblade.

**Wait, you didn't take Dar'khan's last name?**

No, I'm not stupid. That would get me killed.

**So, what other relatives do you have that are still living?**

My older brother, Staphanian Starblade and his wife, Pamalia. I also have two daughters, Aguasong and Tyridori. And there are also my grandchildren, Luna, Theron, Okra, and now Morandian. And I have twin nephews, Neleron and Lelorelon.

**What about Kael'thas?**

No. Don't even discuss it.

**And your husband (I am assuming) is dead?**

...

**Sorry.**

Quite alright.

**So, tell us a little about yourself.**

My parents were the lord and lady that ruled over a piece of Quel'thalas. The small piece of land is now a part of Eversong Woods, a small part of the Elrendar River, and the tow in the Ghostlands called Goldenmist Village. I was taught everything I know (acedemic wise) by my teacher Pamalia, a human female who eventually married my brother. I had many friends, including twin warriors named Sierren and Ackire (who both became blood elves, and Sierren then became a paladin), a tauren hunter named Hakeber, Dar'khan Drakthir, Pamalia, and, of course, my own brother. Once I turned 16, I trained to become a ranger under Liuetenent-Ranger General Lor'themar Theron.

**Life was pretty great, wasn't it?**

Yes, until my parents died from illness and a small war was waged between my people and Pamalia's villigae (due to a stupid marriage agreement). Once my brother ran away with Pamalia for their own safety, I had no family. Lor'themar was the closest thing I had to a father. And when the Scourge attacked, it all wnet downhill, especially for the rangers, with the death of our general.

**What happened to Dar'khan, then?**

Like it says in the stories Azeroth knows: he betrayed his brothers and sisters. But, not before I had a child.

_**... Awkward...**_

Tell me about it...

**So, where does your loyalty lie now?**

I am one-hundred percent loyal to my daughters and their families-

**Even Kael'thas?**

... I suppose. Anyway, I am also loyal to the high elves, Varessa Windrunner, any remaining rangers of Silvermoon (that aren't hell-bent on revenge and addicted to magic), Lor'themar Theron, and Dar'khan.

**Isn't your husband dead, though?**

I meant that I won't marry again.

**Oh... That makes sense... So, what are some of the things you like?**

I LOVE ARCHERY! It is my only natural talent, and I am a ranger, so that makes sense. I also love calligraphy. I also am fond of my two companions, Piggy (my boar) and Elly (my scorpiod). I have had the two since I visited Durotar (in disguise, of course) after Silvermoon fell. Target practice is always fun, and so is annoying Lor'themar.

**... How exactly do you make fun of a Reagent Lord?**

Making fun of his love life and his not-so-secret crush on Sylvanas.

**...Ooookay... What do you hate?**

THE FACT THAT MY DAUGHTER IS DATING KAEL'THAS SUNSTRIDER! HE IS A BETRAYER TO OUR KIND! *coughs* Sorry, rant... Anyway, I also hate the Horde (minus Thrall), Arthas and the Scourge, and a good majority of the blood elves.

**Cool. Anything else you wanna say before you go?**

Yes. Lor'themar, I heard about the bet you made with my daughter. Please follow up on that and either confess your love of Sylvanas or punch her in the face (however, choosing the first one may not get you killed). Also, JUST BECAUSE MY HAIR IS BLACK DOESN'T MEAN I AM A BLOOD ELF. *coughs* Sorry, another rant... Oh, and Halduron, you might want to watch your tongue around Theron. He will shoot you if he hears anything about me. Also, Lor'themar Theron, Halduron Brightwing, and Rommath. The next time _any_ of you decide to play a prank on me again, expect some sort of revenge. Trust me, I _never_ break a promise.

* * *

**And THAT, people, was Luniiaa, high ranking ranger of Silvermoon and the high elves!**

**Keep an eye out for our next guest!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is Silvestria, my night elf priest!**

* * *

**What is your name?**

My name is Silvestria Leafblade.

**And you're Darkblossom's sister, right?**

Yes, I am her fraternal twin.

**So, what other relatives do you have that are still living?**

My sister, Darkblossom, is all that is left of my family that is living, and even then she is undead.

**Do you hate her because of that?**

Absolutely not!

**Sorry... anyway, who is your loyalty bound to?**

I am one-hundred percent loyal to my sister, as she is to me. I am also allied with Darnassus and I am one of Tyrande Whisperwind's higher-ranking priestesses. I am also allied with the Alliance in general and Wintergarde, my hometown.

**Cool. So, what in Azeroth do you favor?**

I love healing. I was never good at combat, so healing allows me to be useful without the violence. I love my sister to death (or "undeath" if you want to make a joke...). I also help the wounded in battle, whether it be Alliance or Horde, because in the end we all fight against the same enemy (ie. Burning Legion, Scourge, crazed dragon-aspects). I also fight for what's right, not territory or pointless wars (Garrosh and Varian).

**So, rumors are flying around that you like Ill-**

Whoever mentioned that is dead! I do NOT like Illidan Stormrage, even if he regained his mental stability! He is the one who caused my stupid disability!

**Disability?**

When my sister and I were babies, my parents wanted us to recieve Tyrande's blessing. So, they traveled to Darnassus. Unfortunately, Illidan decided to attack. My mother was killed, and Illidan (while attempting to kill my father) accidentally blinded me, in a sense.

**Wait, so you're not blind?**

Well... no... you see, Illidan somehow managed to screw up and give me demon sight.

**... How the fuck did he manage to do that?**

I have no clue. All I know is that I can sort-of see and sometimes it isn't in my current location. That's how I found out Darkblossom was a death knight: I saw her using this "demon" sight (however, it kind-of conflicts with my holy powers, so it isn't really that demonic).

**Ooookayyy... Anyway so what do you dislike?**

I hate pain and death (duh). I also dislike demons very, VERY much (however, I can somewhat tolerate Illidan nowadays). Oh, and the Scourge for what they did to my sister. I also hate snow, which means I cannot stand Icecrown (snow+Scourge=somebody is gonna die). And I have a little issue with my alter ego, Circeana.

**Alter ego?**

You can interview her after this...

**Okay... Anything else?**

Yeah... no not really...

**Really?**

I don't really have anything... except that Illidan Stormrage is scared of Circeana!

**Illidan: DAMNIT SILVESTRIA!**

*smirks* KARMA!

**Illidan: How the hell is that karma?**

For giving me demon sight!

**Illidan: ... screw you...**

LOL.

* * *

**Anyway, that was Silvestria, the holy Night Elf Priest! TA-DA!**

**Stayed tuned for the next guest, kids!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back! And now, I bring the next character:**

**Circeana, a Night Elf shadow priest, a.k.a. Silvestria's "alter ego"!**

* * *

**What is your name?**

Circeana. You just announced it up there, genius.

***ignores attitude* No last name?**

Nope.

**Okay then, so who/what are you loyal to then?**

Myself and Illidan Stormrage.

**...**

What?

**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOYAL TO ILLIDAN?**

He's attractive and he seems to be less insane after hanging out with Tyrande and Silvestria.

**... He's attractive?**

Well, when he isn't in his demon form...

**Wait, what?**

Oh, you didn't know? Silvestria can use a spell to un-demonize Illidan.

**When did this happen?**

No clue... But fortunately for Illidan, my shadow powers can allow him to transform back.

**Okay, anything you particually like?**

I love anything that makes me look attractive. I also love annoying Silvestria (which is very easy). I also am fond of Illidan and I love using shadow priest spells.

**Dislikes?**

I don't like Silvestria because she constantly calls me "a slut that has no respect for her". Well, that, and we share the same body. I am also not very fond of rules because they don't anyone do anything fun. I also dislike the Horde very much. Holy powers are also on this list.

**Wait, why does Silvestria call you that?**

I tend to "hook up", as she calls it, with men. Hey, it's not like I am trying to kill her. I am just having fun.

**Okay then... anything else?**

Yes. If anybody is out there who can seperate Silvestria and I permanately, please help.

*Silvestria gets control of body* Yes, PLEASE do! I am sick of sharing my body with a slut!

*Circeana gets control* Hey, I am NOT a slut!

*Silvestria* Um, yeah you are.

*Circeana* Um, no I am not.

**By the Light... I think this is the end of the interview...**

* * *

**Wow, it almost looks like Silvestria is arguing with herself... weirrrrrd...**

**Anyway, that was Circeana everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A_nd now, ladies and gents, I am presenting Luniia, my Night Elf Druid!**

**_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_**

* * *

**_So, can you tell the readers your name please?_**

_My name is Luniia Thistlewood of the Cenarion Circle and Expedition._

**_Wow. That's pretty formal..._**

_Malfurion told me to or else... can this be informal?_

**_Sure... I mean, Samanthaa almost killed Varian and Garrosh..._**

_OH THANK ELUNE!_

**_Happy?_**

_HELL YEAH!_

**_So, Luniia, who or what are you loyal to?_**

_I am loyal to the Cenarion Circle and Expedition. I am also loyal to the Argent Dawn, the druid community in general, and the Green Dragonflight. And I certainly cannot forget about my good friends in Fiona's Caravan. HEY GUYSSSSSSSS! I'M ON AN INTERVIEW!_

**_Wait, you are a part of the Argent Dawn?_**

_Yes, they recruit any able bodied person!_

**_And Fiona's Caravan?_**

_I had to help her find her paladin friends after they went to go see who could go and kill more Scourge (idiots). Then, they became close friends, so I joined the caravan!_

**_Cool. So, what do like about Azeroth?_**

_I LOVE the old druidic stuff. It's so much more interesting then the new stuff. And I also love a good story, so I travel and listen to many people. I absolutely love flying and traveling as well._

**_Wait, no love interests?_**

_Well, there is one guy..._

**_O.O_**

_I am not telling. NOPE. Not telling._

**_Luniia, I know who he is._**

_Who?_

**_Tarenar Sunstrike._**

_Fuuuuuuuuuuu..._

**_Chill. He likes you._**

_O.O_

**_Let's finish the interview first... So what do you hate?_**

_NAGA NAGA NAGA A THOUSAND TIMES NAGA! They are whiny, cruel, slimy, and annoying. AND they freaking worship Azshara and they smell like fish. I also HATE Deathwing for destroying Stormwind's Park, as well as the Twilight Cult. I, like everyone else, hate the Scourge. I am pretty neutral with the Horde, actually, but I have a bone to pick with 90% of the orcs. Oh, and I HATE the fact that now druids have to get in order to get a stupid elk travel form! Cheetahs are WAYYYYY cooler. _

**_... I think you hate naga._**

_NOOOOOOOO REALLY?_

**_Anything else?_**

_GIDWIN GOLDBRAIDS YOU LIAR. I ASKED IF HE LIKED ME AND YOU SAID "Ah, no lass. He isn't into gals." Jerk..._**  
**

_Tarenar: Really? You asked him that?_

_Luniia: EEEEEPPPP._

_Tarenar: *facepalm*_

* * *

_**So ladies and gents, I think I will leave those two to their business...**_

_**Anyway, read and review!**_

**OKAY WHAT THE POOP IT WON'T LET ME UNDO THE ITALICS**_**!**_

_**Ignore that for now, folks... I will try to fix it soon... stupid technology...**_


End file.
